A GALLAGHER PROM
by Bookyworm02
Summary: This isn't an ordinary prom- it's a spy one. See what awaits for Cammie at her prom and who will ask her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Ally owns the characters - I own the plot :)**

2 months. 2 months left till prom and Macey really needs to calm down. She is procrastinating ALOT. She has arranged for us to take her private jet to Paris to shop for our dresses when I was perfectly fine with buying one from the high street stop here. Everyone is talking about it as the prom is taking place not in our school this year, but blackthorne's! I was shocked to hear that but I have never been there before so it would be nice to finally see it. Everyone is also taking about who they want to go with and on my mind there's only one person - Zach. I haven't seen him for 1 and a half years now but I still do think about him every once in a while. Sometimes I think I see him but the. Shake myself to reality- he couldn't be here and why would he anyway? Macey snaps me out of my thoughts by saying that the jet leva in 2 hours and we haven't gotten ready yet. I roll my eyes. Typical Macey.  
She forces me into a skater skirt with a tank top and leather jacket, Macey, bex and Liz are wearing the same too but different coloured tank tops. I think about Zach one last time the remind myself that in this business, love is your greatest weakness so I'm perfectly fine if Zach doesn't remember me and doesn't talk to me because we're spies. I sit in the plane and join in with the heated argument between Macey and bex about prom dresses.  
"Guys! GUYS" I shout. Both their eyes turn on me. We haven't even gotten there yet and your already faffing about the dresses. Save your shouting for when we get there." They sigh and then a grin creeps on to Macey's face.  
"Let's talk about dates!" She squeals. Oh no.  
" So lizzy dear is obviously going with jonas since them two have been spending lots of time together lately." Liz blushed profusely at this- it was true though as Liz and Jones were master hackers they have been able to talk to each other numerous times- especially through hacking. " And bexy is most likely going to go with grant" which earned her a punch from bex but then again, this was also true. Grant and Bex had bumped into one another in England- who knew that was grant's home country too!  
"And then there's me and Preston." Although Preston was not technically a spy he was allowed to come to the Prom as he discovered our secret after following her unnoticed - which also surprised me Solomon for having great spy abilitys and he was being trained to become a spy nevertheless the fact that he and Macey met each other all the time due to their parents. "So that leaves us with miss chameleon and ZACH!" I rolled my eyes. "guys I appreciate the thought but that's never going to happen the last time WE met was like AGES ago he's probably forgotten all about me now!" They sighed and shook their heads in disapproval. The airplane finally landed and we went into our hotel suites. We each had a room but decided to have a sleepover in the lounge and when I went to my room there was a note on my bed.  
 _Cammie meet me in the park behind the hotel in 15 minutes._  
I didn't know who wrote it as it had been typed but decided to take my chances anyway knowing that it was probably one of the biggest mistakes a spy can make. Just as I was about to walk outside Macey ran up to me and applied mascara and lipstick while I groaned at her and then ran out. She was screaming at me but I didn't turn back. I ran up to the park and then sat down on a bench, I waited for this mysterious person until a voice I had thought I would never have heard spoke to me. "Cammie is that you?"

I turned around and there he was- josh. I noticed he had gotten way more muscular and possibly- hotter? I quickly plastered a smile on my face. "Hi Josh!" I exclaimed. He rubbed his neck shyly "Hi Cammie, how are things?"  
"Good." And then we stood there for 5minutes awkwardly until the silence was too much for me to take. "So, Josh what brings you here?"  
"Well, the school prom is about 2 months away and I came here in hope to find my true love to bring there, after all this is the city of love." I raised my eyebrow and then laughed. Wait a minute - to find his true love!? No no no no "Cammie I know we've had our differences but... Will you come with me to my prom and me to yours?" I froze. I didn't know what to do but on top of that I felt like someone was watching me. I scanned the area carefully until I saw a pair of eyes that disappeared in a flash.  
"Erm Josh can I get back to you? Same place and time tomorrow?" I shouted as I was running away to wherever the eyes were going. Then I fell into something and everything went black.

 **Hey guys this is my first chapter of another new story! :) Please review and check out my other stories too thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes only to see blackness, but then there was a little bit of light and I managed to make out 2 in the room. "Where am I?" I screamed. "Who are  
you!" But whoever was there just cackled. There was a woman and a man. The woman stepped forward and I saw her clearly. She had brown, wavy hair but her eyes- they were the same emerald green eyes I had fallen for 1 and a half years ago. "You've had a good look at me now haven't you?"  
"What relation do you have to Zach Goode?" I demanded. She laughed again but this time it was more menacing. "You're the spy, you figure it out." She simply replied. I thought hard and deep - Zach didn't have a sister, he couldn't do that could only mean it was... His mum?  
"YOU are Zachs mom?" I asked astonished.  
She smirked, like zach's but somehow evil.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Why do you have me and what do you want from me?"  
"Listen- you have influenced my son, you ARE an influence to him so he has changed his mind, frankly, I don't know what he sees in you but..." I was VERY confused- how had I influenced him? Zach's mum must have read my face because she smirked. Again.  
"What, did Zachary not tell you WHO I am?" She leaned forward and had a scary glint in her eye. "I am the person who killed YOUR father." She smiled" I am the current leader of the Circle of Cavan, a terrorist group, with zachy was about to join but when he found out you were his daughter.." I took everything in slowly.  
"YOU KILLED HIM HOW COULD YOU!" I practically screamed. I struggled but thick rope had me tied down to a chair. "Now all you need to do is promise me you will convince him and then you can go." She said calmly.  
I gave her a death glare. "Never." Then She order the other silhouette to come forward and he had a knife in his hand. I closed my eyes and he plunged the knife into my stomach and dragged it down. I clenched my teeth together and didn't utter a word although a few yelps came out. Catherine just looked back at me with disbelief and then a smirk. "Fine, play it that way- you can't even think of what we are going to do tomorrow-" but before she could finish her sentance there was a large explosion and everything blew up.

I opened my eyes and there was rubble everywhere. I looked around and Catherine and her guard were down. This was my chance. I tried to get up but then realised - I was still tied up. I sighed - whether on not this bomb was meant to be a distraction, I still couldn't get out. I started sobbing lightly until the door smashed open. And that's all I remembered before fading into a whirl of darkness again.

 **Zach POV**  
I held Cammie tightly in my arms and kept saying sorry and sorry again even though she couldn't hear me. I ran out of the tunnel until I saw the sky fading in slowly. Why had I been so stupid? I thought. _I had written that note-_ if I had been a man and interrupted josh then we wouldn't be in this position - but after hearing Josh ask Cammie to Prom I couldn't take it and ran- Cammie still liked Josh, Of course she did! I mean I left her and never showed up again and she was probably angry with me even more now for not telling her I had an evil mom who wanted to kidnap her. _What had I done!_ I sighed as I knocked on the door to her hotel room. When the door opened 3 faces appeared to start of with excitement in their face which immediately changed to shock and anger. I was pulled inside by 3 VERY angry best friends.

* * *

 **Here you go! If you want me to** **continue PLEASE say so! and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zach POV**

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO CAMMIE!" And I was bombarded with questions. I lay Cammie down on the couch gently and kissed her forehead, hoping she would forgive me. I turned to Macey, Bex and Liz.

"I will answer all your questions - just not right now. Cammie could wake up any minute and I don't want her to see me or know that I was here. Please don't tell her I was there and if she asks what happened just say someone carried her here but you don't know exactly who. I will meet you three tomorrow at 7:00pm in the café across from here." I said while indicating where. And with that I left, not wanting to be asked anything else or stopped.

 **Bex POV**

 _What the bloody hell was that just about. Never mind, Cammie seems to be waking up now._

 **Cammie POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find Bex looking down at me and then pulling me in for a very tight hug.

"Bex… You're… Suffocating… Me.." I gasped and she let go.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just so glad to see you!" Then it was story time as everyone sat in a circle and I told them the whole story, from meeting Josh to when I woke up now. No one said anything after that and we went to bed.

I opened my eyes to Macey looking down at me.

"MACEY It's only 7!" I moaned.

"Come on Cammie it's SHOPPING DAY TODAY! - There are up to 50% discounts and we CANNOT miss this sale."

I rolled my eyes, then groaned and got up. Everything that happened yesterday came flooding back but a question formed in my mind.

"Erm Guys - how did I come back yesterday since I was unconscious?"

Liz, Macey and Bex shared a worried look but hid it within a millisecond because they were spies - but because I am too a spy, I caught it.

"Well, a guy with a ski mask came and was carrying you - gave you to us and then left without a word."

I eyed them suspiciously - _who could this guy be and how did he know I was staying HERE?_ Then I realised something! - The guy who carried me here must have been the same one who wanted to meet me in the park where I bumped into josh and therefore the one watching me! Now I just had to figure out _who_ this guy was and _why_ he wanted to meet up with me in the first place. I quickly put away my thoughts and turned to Macey who handed me an outfit. I had a quick shower and put my clothes on and the second I came out Macey attacked me with make-up. After 5 minutes she was done and we quickly left the house. Since the mall, much to Macey's desire, was only a 5 minute walk we decided to walk. We went from shop to shop looking at dresses and mainly just trying them on for fun but Macey literally bought everything we touched.

"Macey, may I ask why you are basically buying out each shop?" I questioned.

"Well, I thought we could buy LOADS of stuff and then try it out in a fashion show style in our hotel." She said with a pleading look on her face.

"If I manage to stay alive by then that is.." I muttered under my breath. After 10 hours of shopping (I KNOW!) We finally headed home but had to call a taxi as we simply had too many bags to carry - we had more than _50!_ I know. It was about 7ish when we got back and I flopped onto my bed and immediately shut my eyes. I was too exhausted and was gonna go to sleep.

"Guys I'm going to sleep!"

"Ok!" They chorused but I was already out cold.

 **Macey POV**

Thank God we didn't have to come up with some lame excuse - Cammie was already asleep so we could easily go out and meet Zach. I grabbed a coat and headed out with Liz and Bex following me. I pushed open the door of the cafe and the bell rung.

"It's Ok we are actually joining someone." I told the waiter who seemed disappointed to not be able to 'assist' us. I spotted Zach at the back in a corner table and gestured for bex and Liz to follow. I sat down opposite Zach with Bex next me and then liz next to her.

"What is it Goode." I said, only audible enough for him and us to hear. He put down the magazine he was reading but didn't seem shocked.

"OK, I'm assuming Cammie already told you everything about what happened."

"Yes." I replied.

"You know it's not an everyday thing to find out that your mother is a bloody terrorist and killed Cam's dad and is now out for her." Bex spoke with her teeth clenched, looking like she seriously wanted to kill him.

"Yes, I know I've got a bit of explaining but it's complicated."

"Then un-complicate it." We turned our heads at Cammie's voice and froze.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I had a review asking for longer chapters - Because I am writing three stories at once it is a bit hard to have a regular update if you want longer chapters so Can you please please REVIEW saying if you want longer chapters but then it is updated about every two or three weeks or short chapters about every week? THANKS GUYS REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie POV**

"It's not what it seems." Liz spoke too fast. I coked my head and folded my arms.

"Really? Because it seems like you snuck out to meet Zach and secretly discuss something with him - _about me_ that you don't want me to know."

"To be honest, Zach asked us to come and we didn't really know what he was going to talk about." Bex spoke quickly. I narrowed my eyes at Zach and took the chair next to him.

"What are YOU doing HERE? I questioned. Well, I mean if you found out that you're kinda crush who hadn't come to see you in 2 years was all of a sudden in the same place as you and his mother happened to be a terrorist and killed your dad and is now threatening to kill you, _what would you do?_

"Well, since you're all here we might as well talk about it in the hotel, where it's more private - people are starting to look." Zach said quietly. We got up and left the cafe, to our hotel room. We sat at the dining table - now nothing would stop my questions.

" So -"

"Wait. Cammie before you say anything let me speak. I am truly sorry for what you had to go through and I had no idea my mum would go that far. That is why I left you that note to meet me in the park."

Hold up - _ZACH LEFT THAT NOTE!?  
_ "YOU LEFT THAT NOTE!" I shouted.

"Let me finish. I was going to tell you something but that Jimmy kid showed up."

"JOSH!" Us three corrected at the same time.

"Whatever I never liked him. He was talking to you so I thought you came here to meet him - not _the person who left the note_ and I… eavesdropped on your conversation. You heard me - being a spy yourself and followed me. Then I saw my mum who had followed me come to you and drag you into a ditch, saved you from her and then I guess that brings us to… _now."_

I was speechless. I had nothing to say because it was all overwhelming to take in. _Zach's mum wanted to kill me. She had a terrorists group who was after me. She… killed my dad._

"Did she really kill my dad Zach. Did _your mum_ kill _my dad_?" I caught myself blurting out before I could stop myself. He sighed, then looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

"Yes." He gulped.

"How long have you known?"

"Not long."

"So all this time you were really playing me." I asked.

"No! OF COURSE NOT! I am nothing like her, I promise - _I want to kill her."_ He reassured.

I looked down at his reply, then excused myself. I didn't know if I should believe him - after all after these years he never came to meet me once. Why now? And how can it be a coincident that his mum turns up when he does. I wasn't sure if I should be mad at him, I wasn't sure of anything. I let out a breath i didn't realise I was holding and flopped onto my bed. I lay silently, hearing the echo of the hushed voices coming from the dining room. I didn't know what Zach was saying to my friends and was frankly surprised why Bex hadn't hit him yet. I didn't linger on it for too long and let my eyelids shut.

When I opened my eyes I bolted right up. I glanced at the side clock on my bedside table even though I didn't need to. It was 5:37am. I remembered everything that happened last night like a movie playing again in my head - this trip was not turning out as the happy, fun one we had planned. I quietly walked to the kitchen and found some pain au chocolat, considering we were in Paris. I sat down at the dining table, gobbling down the pastry while I went back to thinking. Then I had an idea. Bex, Liz and Macey surely wouldn't wake up in at least another hour, right? So I quickly changed into a pair of old jeans and a tshirt. I slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed my coat as I walked out of the hotel.

As I walked outside I took in the fresh air and the sweet smelling aroma coming from the cafe across. I walked straight, not really sure of where I intended of going until something or rather someone caught my eye. Zach. My inner spy kicked in and I decided to tail him to see what he was doing here. I followed him discreetly, as I am the chameleon, to a small jewellery shop which seemed to be run by a small family. Just as I was about to go through the doors someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me down another sidepath, which was deserted. I was about to scream until I saw exactly who was dragging me. Josh - why does he _always_ turn up at a point when I'm close to finding Zach. I sighed, irrated wanting to talk to him quickly and then get back to the shop. I quickly glanced at my watch, to seem normal, and checked the time. It was 6:02am. He had better be quick because otherwise I would have to face a very angry Bex, Macey and liz. Though she is small never underestimate her.

I turned to Josh. "What do you want Josh, I'm kind of in the middle of something important." I burst out, not meaning for it to come out as harshly as it did. But before I could apologise he replied.

"You were meant to meet me yesterday - you said so yourself -" Damn! I forgot - I _did_ tell Josh to meet me at the park again but because of the whole Zach thing, Now I felt really bad.

"- and I was wondering if you were okay. I mean you did all of a sudden leave me." I sighed, frustrated and decided to simply do whatever I could to head back now. It was already 6:10 and it would take me at least 30 minutes to get back to the hotel, considering I don't kncow the path back as I tailed Zach here. Zach! I forgot too! - he had probably left as well. WHY JOSH! Why do you have to come at the moments when i'm about to find something out!

"Look Josh I really am sorry and honestly feel really bad but - and this time I promise - can we please talk later at the cafe across the Hellington hotel - say 7?" **(a/n just made that up).** I begged. He looked confused but then nodded and instantly, took that as my cue to leave. I sprinted back, asking a few people directions to make sure I was going the right way to find everyone wide awake.

"Where were you?" Bex asked with a hint of suspicion yet worry in her tone.

"I was just going for a walk because I couldn't sleep" i replied instantly and cleanly.

"Oh. Nex time could you let us know. We were really worried." Liz butted in. I felt guilty as I nodded. But was still confused about what Zach was doing in a jewellery shop.

"Well… Never mind anymore - You know what today is!" Macey squealed. I groaned as I remebered. It was…

"FASHION SHOW DAY!" She screamed while jumping up and down.

* * *

 ** _HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE TELL IF YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW LOTS_** ** _PLEASE! HONESTLY, OVERTIME I GET AN EMAIL ALERT FROM FANFICTION WITH A REVIEW I FEEL REALLY HAPPY AND READ EACH OF THEM I PROMISEEE! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! EVEN IF ITS JUST LIKE ONE WORD PLEASE REVIEW! MANY PEOPLE FOLLOW MY STROIES BUT DON'T REVIEW SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!_**


	5. Chapter 5

I internally groaned as Macey shoved me into the bathroom with 32 OUTFITS! I know, this girl was crazy but we were trying on each other's outfits too so I had 20 that Macey had specifically chosen for me and then the other 12 were a mix of everyone else's! She wanted each of us to go individually so we could see each other's outfits carefully - after all this was 'the biggest and most important night of our lives' as quoted by Macey. Luckily she wasn't going to make me change my make up and put on accessories for each dress to match it otherwise it would take far too long.

I put on the first dress quickly, wanting to get this over and done with. It was a long, silver-ish shimmery dress with little gems bordering the neckline and skirt. It was a reasonably nice dress but i didn't think it suited me very well. I was about to open the door when Macey yelled at me "NOT YET WAIT 5 MINUTES!" I groaned out loud this time as I took a quick glance at all of the other dresses. There were quite a few nice ones but one caught my eye in particular. Before I could properly look at it Macey yelled at me to come out. I was scared of what lay outside but opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw! There was a camera on a tripod recording this, she had put a long red sheet on the floor to act as the runway with fairy lights on either side and closed the curtains, and then for extra effect she had a fan on to make our hair blow gracefully and epically like a real fashion show. I smiled at her attempt and thought that this wouldn't be so bad, then in as much confidence as I could muster I put on some silly poses walking down the runway while Macey, Liz and Bex took in the dress with thinking poses. They looked like proper judges and then held up 3 whiteboards with numbers.

Bex went first, "I give it a 6 because the dress is nice and don't get me wrong - you look gorgeous but it just doesn't say you." I nodded and agreed with her. Macey and Liz both gave me 7s and said something along the same lines. I would go through each and every dress but that would take me FOREVER! I'll just skip to the last dress which was my personal favourite. It was coral-coloured, and the top part of it was shimmery with some silver gemstones bordering the neckline and then the skirt was a bit poofy but had a nice elegant touch to it. I walked out walking more fiercly with this dress on and Macey, Bex and Liz look stunned. I got scared all of a sudden that they thought it looked terrible before Macey broke into a huge grin and Bex and Liz smiled really widely. They all held up 10s for this dress which was a first!

"Cameron Ann Morgan this is definitely YOUR dress!" Liz said enthusiastically.

"I can already imagine which shoes and make-up and accessories to go with it." Macey babbled on while drawing a picture in her mind.

I grinned at the final success and then realised that if i had put on this dress first, then I would have saved all of this hassle. I pushed those thoughts away, happy to actually find a nice dress then sat down, exhausted. It had been a good 2 hours and now there was 6 more left. I couldn't be bothered to take of the dress so I propped my legs up onto another chair while it was Bex's turn. For bex, Liz and Macey I'll skip to the dress they chose otherwise this entry will be like a MILE long! Bex went along with a long deep purple dress which fitted her as it if it was made for her, Liz looked like a dainty little princess in her light pink dress which had a skirt that was slightly poofier than mine and Macey, being Macey looked fabulous in all of them but she went along with a blue dress which went halfway down her thighs and was slightly poofy, like mine with some sequins along the hem and other fancy haberdashery. Macey squealed at us as we were all currently standing in our to-be prom dresses so we had a mini photoshoot as a group.

Afterwards I really was exhausted but hastily checked the time remembering my meeting with Josh. It was 5:30pm so I had time, considering the place was across our hotel. I was just about to go change into some sweats, then actually relax for a bit until someone knocked heavily on our door. I groaned.

"Dibs not to get it." Macey looked at me as to say, are you seriously doing this?

"Dibs not to"

"Ditto" so now little Liz was left to answer the mysterious person waiting at the door. I couldn't be bothered to stay and see who it was - I could already feel myslef drifting in and out of conciousness so I dragged myslelf to my bed and remebered to change out of my dress - thought I knew I certinly didn't mind sleeping in it Macey would. I quickly chnaged and then flopped down onto my bed hearing Macey's, Liz's and Bex's hushed voices coming from the living room as I fell asleep.

 **Macey POV**

Cammie exused herself to go and take a nap as Liz answered the door while I was gathering my reciepts to return the dresses we didn't need. Liz gasped when she opened to the door, and, letting curiosity take over me I tiptoed to the living room, only to find Zach stnading at the door looking nervous. I folded my arms and cocked my head as I asked with a hint of menace in my voice.

"What do You want Now?"

He rubbed the bakc of his neck nervously before finally speaking. "I.. I want to see Cammie, I need to talk to her."

"About _what!?"_ Bex butted in.

"It doesn't concern you and i'm sure she'll tell you later."

"Whatever - bu-" He didn't even let me finish before wondering into Cammie's room even though she was asleep. I sighed and looked at Bex who just shrugged and went back to helping me collect the dresses and Liz who went to her room to change.

 **Zach POV**

I ignored whatever Macey had to say as I went to find Cammie in her room. I had to ask her now, it was now or never. When I went into her room I found her sleeping so peacefully on her bed that I didn't want to wake her up. Shd looked like an angel sleeping. I sighed to myself as I sat next to her, stroking her hair. All of a sudden she woke up and she had an expression worry.

"What happened?" I asked her

"Nothing wait - what are you doing here AGAIN! Zach I really don't want to speak to you, I'm not in the mood to with everything happening and besides, I have somewhere to be." She didn't even wait for a reply as she ran into the bathroom and came out, 5 minutes later in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She ran out of the door, slamming it.

"What was all that about?" I questioned Bex, Liz and Macey.

"We honestly… don't know" Bex answered. The girls gave each other suspicious looks as they shrugged and went back to what they were doing. I only just realised that it looked like a madhouse in here with dresses in every direction, everywhere.

"Well, just for your information this 'mad house' cost over 100,000 euros!" Macey shreiked. I only just realised I had been voicing my thoughts but then i quickly went back to the main point. Where did Cammie go? I exused myself quickly and left the hotel, hoping to find Cammie somewhere and I did - she was walking into the cafe where I intended to meet the girls. I quickly took out a hat and put it on looking down as I walked in, not wnating to be seen and I couldn't believe what I saw. 1 annoying word - _JOSH._

* * *

 ** _Hey! sorry about before if you got an email alert earlier saying I had updated - there was some kind of bug but here is the proper chapter now! Please Please Review and thanks for_** ** _reading!_**


End file.
